A conventional immersive Virtual Reality system generally includes a head mounted display or special purpose glasses (e.g., 3D glasses) used to view a display, a motion capture mechanisms (e.g., two special purpose Infrared Red tracking cameras), a real-time image generator, and a wireless or wired input device. The input device, for example, being a wireless Precision Position Tracking (PPT) device which generates one or more signals that can be detected and tracked over time by the at least two motion capture mechanisms. In these conventional operational environments, the PPT device is optionally integrated with or attached to headgear (e.g., 3D Glasses). Bulky and heavy PPT devices are difficult and uncomfortable to wear. Therefore, what is needed is a PPT device which is lightweight and compact.